splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim 3D
Splat Tim 3D '''(Also known as simply '''Splat Tim 3) is the third game in the Splat Tim series and the first Splat Tim game for the Nintendo 3DS. In 3D, Splat Tim must venture through an elaborate underground complex. Plot Splat Tim is taking a walk through the outskirts of Uganda when he stubs his toe on an open hatch and falls into it. The hatch then slams shut. Tim tries to call Cap'n Cuttlefish for help, but can't because his CB radio broke when it collided with the ground and his ass. Tim then pulled out his Pistol and explore wherever he was. Soon, Tim discovered that he was in a top-secret research facility guarded by machines and filled with freaks, Jews retards and drug dealers.Tim searched the facility for survivors, hoping to learn how to escape it. Tim eventually came across the sole living survivor living in the facility: Splat Tom, one of the scientists behind a top-secret research project to create an AI capable of creating Splatfest topics that aren't shit. However, due to the meddlings of a certain human, the AI is now gearing up to destroy Inkling society.Also, the facility is being invaded by Nazi Germans and soviet soldiers.Tim quickly races down to its lair at the very bottom of the facility and comes face to face with the titanic Watson, the AI mentioned above, who explains that he will wipe out everyone, not just everyone Putin is against. After a long and brutal fight, Watson is destroyed, but as one last act of spite, he activates the facility's self-destruct system. Tim and Tom escape just before the place overheats and explodes. Tom recognizes the orange splatter on Tim's shirt and realizes that his sister Tina is still alive and warns Tim that she was the one who built the "kill everything" objective into Watson. The duo rushes to Outer Heaven only to find the Squid Sisters telling them Tina ran off with Cuttlefish. Gameplay The gameplay of Splat Tim 3D takes place from a first-person perspective instead of the usual third-person view. Additionally, the game is wholly linear and not divided into stages, much like the Half-Life series. The game also removes the Power Egg currency that the original two games had, instead opting for collectible weaponry that is encountered. Weapons Handguns * Desert eagle * Walther PPK Primary guns * Sawed-Off shotgun * Spas 12 * AK 47 * STG-44 Heavy weapons * RPG * Dubstep gun * Beiber * HoH SiS Melee * Fists Reception Splat Tim 3D received mixed to positive reviews from the gaming press, earning a 75% on both Metacritic and GameRankings. Reviewers were unsure what to make of the game but praised its new first-person style and graphics. However, critics agreed to finding the story to be lacking and most found Splat Tom's voice to be "fucking insufferable". The final boss fight against Watson and escape from the facility were considered to be the high points of the game. Trivia *''Splat Tim 3D's control scheme was called "shit" by Hideo Kojima and thus Preet Design never made another first-person ''Splat Tim game until Splat Tim 420. *This is the first Game in the series on the Source Engine. *Gabe Newell Learned to count to 3 by being involved with this game, which lead to the creation of Left 4 Dead 3 *It was ported to PC and Wii U in Splat Tim Legacy collection. Category:Games Category:Main Series